


Last The Night

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Romance, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: [From Tumblr]Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader/OFCPrompt Request: @ash-of-the-blood-moon 💕- 6: We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it.- 11: I can’t keep doing this anymore.Notes: Thanks for sending this in! I love seeing familiar faces (usernames) :D // Ya’ll I still have so many Wanda prompt requests left and my chest already hurts so much. I love Wanda, ok.Warnings: A N G S T. We’re out to here to CRY
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/You
Kudos: 65
Collections: Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts





	Last The Night

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“I know.”

“You’re getting married.”

Wanda doesn’t say anything to that as the two of you are crowded into a closet. Her body’s against yours with you delicately holding her with one hand on the small of her back, and the other cupping her jaw.

Her lips are brushing against yours, and your eyes fluttered closed. 

You want to press your lips closer, to feel Wanda’s fully but instead, you swallow and clench your jaw.

You pull back, forcing Wanda to stand straighter as well. She grips your shirt a little tighter.

You sigh lightly, standing straighter, dropping your hands from Wanda as you open the closet door. Taking a peek out, you step out further when there’s no one out there.

Wanda trails behind you and you’re tempted to hold her hand, but you don’t. You clench your hand into a fist instead. 

It’s late in the middle of the night, you had been on the roof to collect your thoughts before Wanda came. Before you know it, you were both crowding inside the closet of the common area.

The news of Wanda and Vision getting married came out about a week ago. To say you were shocked was the least. 

You and Wanda were complicated. She was constantly on and off with Vision.

And when it was off, she came to you. 

It was a vicious cycle.

It wasn’t like Vision didn’t know about the two of you, he just loved Wanda too.  
Perhaps Vision had enough of Wanda going to you when the two of them were off. 

You didn’t blame Vision for asking her to marry him. 

But you were heartbroken that Wanda had said yes.

It wasn’t like the two of you were dating, so you tried your best to celebrate them and be happy. 

It was unclear to you how you even ended up having Wanda in your bed, right back in the cycle. 

Maybe you both had too many drinks that night.

The problem with the cycle is that you didn’t know how to stop it. So, the rest of that week, you were sneaking off with Wanda to get a taste of her.

But you couldn’t keep doing this to yourself, to her, or to Vision.

Wanda called your name softly.

You stop, but you don’t turn around. For a moment, you considered turning back, pushing her into the closet again to have your way with her. But the image of the ring on her left finger stops you.

You keep walking, leaving her there as you retire to your room, locking your door. 

How do you stop the cycle to ‘off’ permanently?

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Vision was the eager one, wanting the wedding to be as soon as possible. It would be a small wedding, just all the superheroes they’ve worked with coming to the ceremony. 

Tony had helped them out quite a bit, putting together a lovely venue out on the grass with a view of the lake. He put in a wooden floor on the grass for the dance floor and LED lights everywhere. 

You had been a ghost while everyone was prepping for the wedding, not that anyone blamed you.

Natasha had tried to get you to talk about it, but you couldn’t. 

If you talked about how you truly felt, then you would just fall apart.

So Natasha left it, and you kept telling yourself that you were happy for her.

You’re watching in the distance as she has her first dance with Vision. You showed up very late, not even going to the ceremony to hear their vows. 

You would be leaving soon.

The dance soon ends, and other people start to go onto the dance floor. Vision is dancing with Pepper while Tony is making jokes. Wanda catches your eye from across the room. She glides her way over, smiling slightly at you.

The two of you just stand, staring at each other, taking each other’s presence in.

Your head is spinning.

“You look great,” you sincerely say after a moment, even though it feels like you’re getting punched in the fucking gut as you look at Wanda in her wedding dress.

She’s giving you a smile as she nods in thanks, twirling for you once.

“I…didn’t think you would come,” she confesses.

You sigh, almost painfully as you look past her at Vision.

“I almost didn’t,” you admit, “but this is the least I could do, I suppose.”

You open your palm to gently invite her to dance with you. Placing her hand gently on top of yours, you shift your hands, so you’re holding it intimately, your fingers pressing the back of her palm to yours.

You sway gently, throat constricting as you listen to the music.

It feels awful.

You feel numb as you lead her through the dance, twirling her underneath your arm. 

You can’t help but echo that she’s someone else’s now. 

She’ll never be yours.

You could never have her again, in any capacity except a friend.

The dance slowly comes to an end, and there’s a burning in the back of your throat. You’re wondering if Wanda is feeling anything like that but push the thoughts away.

You think that maybe Wanda knows what your feeling or thinking because the way she looks at you makes you feel worse.

People are clapping as the song ends, and all you can do in pull Wanda into a tight hug, your arms crossed over her back as you grasp the back of her neck.

“I really hope you’re happy, Wanda,” you murmur into her, kissing her on the cheek, letting yourself linger in the moment.

Your lips drag away, the moment is passing, and you can’t do anything about it. 

You take a step back, giving Wanda a slight smile before you turn around and leave. 

Your heart is getting heavier with each step. There’s a lump in the back of your throat and a burning in the back of your eyes. 

Exiting the venue, walking through the dark, someone stops you. 

It’s Natasha.

You take a shuttering breath, knowing she heard it. 

“Are you leaving now?” She asks, and you nod.

“Do you really have to go?” Her voice is so soft, and her arms are crossed, but you know she’s hurting for you too.

There’s a headache forming, your clenching your fists because there’s a level of disappointment flashing through you, but you need to let it go.

“Yes,” you answer Natasha finally, “because I love her, I want her to be happy. For her to be happy, I need to go because I can’t look at her without feeling like everything is crumbling. Maybe one day I will, but not any time soon.”

Natasha’s eyes are watering because she understands, she really does, but she’s losing you too. She pushes off the walk, walking over to you, and pulls you into a bone-crushing hug.

“Take care of yourself,” she whispers.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

You’re back in your room, packing your things. You don’t feel a rush since Natasha was the only one to know. You asked to be reassigned somewhere else. Maybe where Maria was for backup. 

Honestly, it didn’t matter where it was, you just needed to be away from here. 

Just as you were finished up, your door opened loudly, Wanda barging through it.

She was still in her wedding dress, looking breathless.

You two made eye contact briefly before she looked over at your suitcase.

Anger and hurt flash through her eyes.

“It’s true then,” she says, accent returning thick. “You’re leaving.”

You wonder if Natasha told her, but it doesn’t matter.

“Yes,” you say quietly. 

“I caught a glimpse into Natasha’s mind, and I came running here, thinking that this had to be a lie. But you’re really leaving.”

You don’t know what to say, you can only nod.

“Why?” Wanda demands. 

The underlying anger is starting to bubble up in you, and you’re forcing it down. This is her wedding day, this is her choice, and you need to learn how to live with that.

“You know why,” you tell her calmly.

Wanda tenses up slightly, but she looks at you, hurt more than ever before.

“Why? Why can’t this be enough for us?” Wanda asks.

You can’t help but the soft incredulous laugh that leaves your mouth. 

“What exactly is this?” You ask her, your tone a little cruel as you take a step towards her.

“We’re people who jump in and out of each other’s beds. We were holding hands, kissing, and fucking. You want me to pretend that it meant nothing to me? Well, I can’t. It’s fucking killing me inside.”

Wanda is silent, her jaw is clenched as she’s gripping her dress.

You’re telling her without telling her that you love her. She knows that.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I had no fucking idea you were even looking for more!” You explode. “Whenever it didn’t work with Vision, you came running straight to me! I thought each time that maybe it was over between the two of you, but you kept running back to him. Do you know how many times I’ve tried to cut you off? Each time you said you were done, and then you’d lie with me and get your fucking fix before running back to him.”

Angry tears have welled in your eyes, but you can’t stop the anger that’s overcoming you.

“What do you want me to say?” Wanda asks, neither angry or defensive. She genuinely seems at a loss.

You’re silent. 

You’ve had it. You’re at your limit. 

Fuck this.

“Nothing,” you say, despondently. The anger is dissipating, leaving you empty. Grabbing your suitcase, you move to pass Wanda, but she grabs your wrist, stopping you in place.

“We’re not done,” she tells you with tears welling in her own eyes.

“We are,” you shoot back at her. “I can’t stay, you know that.”

“We’re friends,” she insists, and you yank your arm back.

“Look at you!” You yell as you gesture to her entire being. 

“You came here, abandoning your wedding to come find me. You’re still in your fucking wedding dress for crying out loud.”

Wanda looks down at herself as if it occurred to her fully what she did. But she still keeps wanting to insist that you are friends, can be friends, and it’s making you angrier that she’s refusing to see what the two of you are.

You drop your suitcase, walking right into her as you cup her jaw, and bring her into a heated kiss. You keep backing her up until she is backed against the doorframe. 

Moving your lips against hers, you press your body into her, knee between her legs through her dress.

And Wanda moans, returning your kiss fervently. 

You stop, breathless and chest heaving as you pull just slightly away. 

Her eyes flutter open, and you’re looking at each other.

“We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it,” you harshly whisper, your breath ghosting over her lips. 

You want to pull away completely, but Wanda brings her hands up to hold yours in place against her cheeks. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She asks again, this time more quietly and brokenly, tears falling from her eyes.

You swallow the lump in your throat.

“Because I didn’t think you’d say yes to him.”

And that was the truth of it.

You thought you had more time. 

You had thought you meant something more to her too, otherwise, why would she keep coming to you?

So, when you heard the news, the truth was…you were angry with her.

Angry for coming into your bed, letting you into hers, and then saying yes to Vision.

Your hands slacken, slipping through Wanda’s hold. 

You’re tired.

You’re so tired. 

Wanda can feel it as she’s grasping at the strings to get you to stay. 

“I can’t keep doing this anymore,” you confess, your voice hollow. You bring your hands to your face, rubbing it before pinching the bridge of your nose. 

You turn away, ignoring Wanda’s calls as you pick your suitcase up and leave.

You wonder if maybe things would’ve turned out differently if you had just done one thing differently, or said something sooner. 

Been a little less scared and a little more demanding. 

All you know is one thing: you still wish her happiness.


End file.
